Orion
---- '''Orion' is the founder and leader of the Zodiac Organization in Tech 10: Star Spirit. History Orion was born and raised in a small village in the Himalayan mountains. He eventually married a woman by the name of Sri Gulshan and lived a relatively peaceful life until his village was suddenly struck out of nowhere by a band of raiders that killed almost everyone present. He barely managed to escape, only able to save himself and his newborn child from the raid. He eventually found his way to civilization, but without any real way to support himself let alone his child, he gave the child up to an orphanage. He then spent some time wandering the world, searching for some meaning in being alive. He eventually found the Mask of Simul in an Aztec temple, later happening across the Antarctic Plumber-funded research station set up to investigate the residual effects of the Anti-Life Entity. Upon discovering the past behind the station and the existence of Kunenga Energy, he began to formulate a plan to "fix" the world, so to speak. At some point, he founded the Zodiac Organization and had his DNA fused with that of a Chimera Sui Generis. After some years of various operations in preparation for his ultimate goal, some of which were interrupted by Theodore Logical and the Plumbers, he eventually put his final plan into action and tricked Isaac Logical into feeding the Mask of Simul Ultimate Tech Delta's Kunenga Energy, giving him access to every ability in the universe. Before he could remake the world as he planned, however, he was defeated by Technova after a long, harsh battle. He was taken into Plumber custody, eventually being visited in his cell by an unknown man whom he recognized as a former friend of his. The man used an unknown ability to almost hypnotize Orion into shooting himself, but he managed to snap out of it in time to shift the gun's position enough to survive the shot, albeit not enough to avoid injury. His current state is unknown. Appearance Orion is a tall, heavily muscular man that towers over most humans. He has tan skin, pale red eyes, and reddish-brown hair. He wears a stone mask, a sleeveless black shirt, large black jeans, and gray shoes with black soles. Abilities Before being fused with alien DNA, Orion had no special abilities to speak of, though he was fairly strong and muscular. After the fusion process, he gained incredible strength and durability, the extent of which is currently unknown. He also gained heightened reflexes, though these are not something he often utilizes. Upon being fused with Kunenga Energy, he gained access to every ability in the universe. Though he didn't get to use this to its full extent before having this power removed, he did display the following abilities: *Element Manipulation *Shockwave Creation *Flight *Enhanced Durability *Ability Copying *Spin Manipulation *Shapeshifting *Acid Creation *Self-Duplication *Enhanced Strength *Time Stopping *Regeneration *Solar Energy Manipulation *Predatory "Hole" Creation *Teleportation *Calmness Inducement *Energy Manipulation Personality Orion is very calm and collected, keeping his cool in almost every situation. He's practically invincible, and he knows it, preferring to spend his time with intellectual pursuits instead of training his body physically. Though not especially secretive, he knows exactly how much information is tactically advantageous to share, and explains no more than that. He does seem to legitimately care about his operatives, though he makes it a point to never express this. He intentionally places them into teams that raise tensions, and sends them on missions they are seemingly ill-suited for. In spite of this, these missions usually succeed, showing that he knows his operatives extremely well, possibly even better than they know themselves. He's later shown to be a master planner and manipulator, perfectly executing a years-long scheme that resulted in him gaining ultimate power. His primary goal is that of true justice in the world, and while he's willing to kill those in his way if absolutely necessary, he does his best to minimize collateral damage, being fully aware of the immorality of his own actions. Equipment Orion wore the Mask of Simul, an ancient magical artifact capable of absorbing energy and infusing it into the user. It was eventually used to infuse Orion with Kunenga Energy and grant him unlimited power, after which Orion destroyed it. The pieces of the mask mysteriously disappeared after this, their current location remaining unknown. Appearances * Working on the Railroad (Debut) * The Rainbow Connection * Time 21 * Whom the Bell Tolls: Part 1 * Whom the Bell Tolls: Part 2 * Window Shopper: Part 2 * Blood and the Moon: Part 2 * Not Yours * Deaths and Entrances * If: Part 1 * If: Part 2 Trivia * Orion's Tarot is The Chariot, which represents war, victory, conquest, self-assertion and command. * In a deleted scene of Manufactured God: Part 2, Isaac Logical states that Orion in his Zenith form is likely more dangerous than even the Anti-Life Entity, if not as destructive. Despite the two beings having essentially the same abilities, Orion's open-minded approach to his powers made him far more versatile in combat. Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Males Category:Earth-83 Category:Tech 10 Category:Tech 10: Star Spirit Category:Zodiac Organization Category:Antagonists Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Aliens Category:Chimera Sui Generi Category:Male Aliens Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Main Characters